


Garchomp Domination

by Spurge_Laurel



Series: Laurel's Pokephilia Works [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Based on a Dream, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Choking, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Ownership, Pokephilia, Shiny Pokemon, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spurge_Laurel/pseuds/Spurge_Laurel
Summary: Based on a hot dream I had after replaying Pokemon Y in which my Garchomp dominates my Weavile and myself with the help of my Gardevoir. A bit of mind control, though not explicit so you can ignore it if that turns you off, some breeding kink, and of course a big dragon dick.
Relationships: Gaburias | Garchomp/Original Female Character(s), Manyula | Weavile/Original Character(s), Sirnight | Gardevoir/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laurel's Pokephilia Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854328
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Garchomp Domination

Daphne didn’t understand what was happening. 

She had let her whole team out of their pokeballs, as she always tried to do when she could, and the camps she set up in secluded areas off the main routes to rest for the night were always a good opportunity. Having her whole team around her made her feel safe and was a great way to relax and bond with her pokemon and for them to get to know each other outside of battles.

First, Daphne sent out her loyal Greninja who had been with her the longest and whose speed and precision with water shurikens had never let her down. Greninja had no mega evolution but he didn’t need it. He had carried her to victory on his own before her other pokemon were trained to her satisfaction.

After giving Greninja a pat and a scratch on his spoiler like head, Daphne sent out Gardevoir. The elegant pokemon gracefully floated to the ground, gave Daphne a cool nod before drifting around to explore the clearing Daphne had set up camp in. This made the trainer rather sad, and Greninja put a consoling hand on her shoulder as she sighed. When she had first caught Ralts, the two of them had been very affectionate with each other, often cuddling together in Daphne’s sleeping bag while Greninja kept watch, though at the time he was only a Frogadier.

That hadn’t changed when she became a Kirlia, and when she finally evolved into a Gardevoir, the two had hugged each other so fiercely Daphne was worried that chest spike would go straight through her sternum. Their relationship only grew from that point as Gardevoir was the same height as Daphne making it feel more like an equal friendship. This made Daphne so happy as she did not have many female friends since she focused on battles rather than contests, and this sometimes made her feel lonely. But something changed without Daphne noticing, and lately Gardevoir had been rather aloof and distant.

Next out was Charizard, the flying lizard giving a whoop in delight. Daphne didn’t often use him in battle because his power made battles trivial, and when he went mega there was nothing that could stand in his way. More than that, Charizard was a big goofball who would always embarrass her by doing something like a trick shot flame burst, barrel roll flamethrower, or three sixty solar beam. Somehow, though, mild Greninja and rash Charizard became the best of friends, and Daphne’s best combo for double battles. Their fire and water pledge combo sweeped the Battle Maison many times. The two of them wandered a little ways off and Daphne smiled as they began chittering to each other. It was always nice to see her friends be friendly with each other.

Daphne was really proud of the following pokemon, one that made her a renowned trainer across all of Kalos, a shiny Garchomp. When she had spotted that shiny Gible outside the Power Plant, Daphne just had to put her mission to stop Team Flare on hold, knowing she’s not likely to ever have such a chance again. Her strongest pokemon, able to take on any foe with his wide range of coverage moves and powerful type combo. Not only that, but her Garchomp was a force of nature, nearly a foot taller than the average of its kind at seven feet of raw dragon. He had never fainted, and never allowed Daphne to switch him out once he got a target in sight.

It was as Garchomp hit the ground that shit hit the fan. The glow of the moon suddenly seemed twice as bright before Gardevoir shot a moonblast at Greninja with no warning. The super effective fairy type attack hit the unprepared water-dark type in the back and sent him flying, unconscious before he even hit the ground. Outraged, Daphne turned to yell at Gardevoir. She was okay with her pokemon snubbing her, but attacking the other members of the team was entirely out of line.

Before she could say anything, however, Garchomp had charged the stunned Charizard with stone edge, one of his most powerful attacks which also happened to be quadruple effective against Charizard's fire-flying typing. Charizard barely had time to widen his eyes in shock at the betrayal before he too was knocked aside and unconscious. The two pokemon turned to look at each other before focusing their attention on their trainer. Daphne gulped.

“Garchomp, Gardevoir, what’s going on? Why are you doing this?”

The two gave no response apart from approaching her. Getting seriously scared for her life, Daphne sent out the last two members of her team, Gengar and Weavile. “Gengar, quickly,” Daphne shouted, reaching with her right hand to press the mega stone inlaid in the bracelet on her left wrist, “mega evolve right now!”

Gengar was a veteran member of Daphne’s team, and needed only a fraction of a second to take in the scene in front of him before realizing that his opponents were two pokemon he had fought beside many times. This would not be an easy fight, but he was confident in his trainer. His legs drew into his body, arms lengthening until they hit the ground, and the spikes on his back grew and grew.

“Gengar, use venoshock on Gardevoir! Weavile, use ice punch on Garchomp!”

Gengar’s speed in his mega evolution was matched only by Greninja, so Gardevoir had no chance of countering or dodging. Instead, she prepared herself with a calm mind before firing back with a super charged psychic.

On the other side of the battle, Weavile was facing down Garchomp. She was the newest member of the team, had only just become a part of it little over a week ago. Until that point, the largest thing she had faced was a piloswine when in a big group of sneasels. And now she was against this growling Garchomp with murder in his eyes. He was just under twice her height, and that was including her headdress. 

Still, Weavile trusted Daphne. She had promised to make Weavile strong, and in just a week the results spoke for themselves. With this in mind, Weavile charged the shiny, readying the cold energy in her claws to be released on contact. With a leap, she had reached the altitude of Garchomps face and lunged, eager for another victory. It was not to be, however, as Garchomp idly swiped her out of the air, grabbed her around the waist with his claws, and put his jaws around her neck. Weavile went very still.

Seeing her last loyal pokemon get absolutely destroyed crushed Daphne’s remaining hope. She collapsed to her knees, tears in her eyes as she looked at the fallen forms of her dear friends. When Gardevoir started drifting closer, Daphne tried to scramble back, but she was no match for the psychic pull of her second pokemon and was soon standing face to face with Gardevoir, wispy green hands holding each side of her head.

Blue eyes met red and Daphne felt her worries start to wash away. Why was she ever scared? Her pokemon were her friends. They only ever wanted the best for her. They would never do anything to harm her. They just want to take care of her. Of course. They are not _hers_ . She is _theirs_. 

As all the puzzle pieces fell into place in her mind, Daphne was pulled into a kiss with Gardevoir. A deep, searing kiss that extended far beyond their locked lips and dancing tongues. Daphne felt like Gardevoir was caressing her brain, her very being. Like all of what made Daphne Daphne was being laid out before Gardevoir, and the embrace pokemon was gently flowing over them. Daphne closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, fully relinquishing control of her self over to Gardevoir. She had never felt so free, so safe, so loved.

With Gardevoir wrapped around her, inside and out, Daphne could feel the pokemon float the two of them off the ground. But she wasn’t worried, she wouldn’t fall. Daphne knew, more than she had ever known anything, that Gardevoir would never let her go. 

Her feet once more touched the ground, and then she was dropped to her knees, Gardevoir following with. Gardevoir released her from the kiss, hands still pressed on either side of her head. Daphne was left panting for air, threads of spittle connecting her mouth to Gardevoir’s. Daphne was entranced. The look Gardevoir was giving her was one she could not remember ever receiving by anyone. Sure, she had been lusted over before, and yes she knew her mother loved her dearly. But no one had ever looked at her with as much admiration and desire as Gardevoir was right then. It was humbling. It was intoxicating. It was incredible.

Gardevoir broke their eye contact by twisting Daphne’s head to her right, which put the trainer eye-to-eye with something very different. The throbbing, angry, red head of a Garchomp’s penis. Daphne followed the tapered tip back to its source, a foot and a half away, where it grew from two inches in diameter to a jaw breaking four. The whole thing was a bright red, pebbled and barbed with blunt spikes that gave it even more girth. Below it was the crown of Weavile, as she desperately sought to pleasure the draconic monolith with her mouth and hands.

She had the base wrapped in her claws, the tips not being able to meet around the thickness caught between. Her rough tongue, meant to scrape meat off of bone, was being dragged up and down the underside of the pulsing cock, tugging the flesh back and forth in a way that would be terribly painful for a human, but only stimulating for a Garchomp.

Daphne let her eyes drift up Garchomp’s form, climbing foot after foot before finally reaching his face and making contact with his own. And in those yellow eyes that always seemed to glare at the world, Daphne saw the same thing she had seen in Gardevoir’s eyes. The same love. The same burning desire. Daphne felt like she was drowning in those eyes, and one word kept pulsing in her brain, over and over. _Worship_.

Gardevoir’s hands released the grip on the sides of Daphne’s head and the human wasted no time turning her body to face her beloved as her face was. She leaned in, the heady scent of Garchomp’s musk making her core throb, opened her mouth, and gave the tip a lick from bottom to top. The precum that had been pooling there filled Daphne’s mouth with it’s taste, and ignited a fire in her that spread throughout her body. The dirt below her began to dampen under the sudden flood of her juices.

From the corner of her eyes, Daphne could see Gardevoir drift around her and come in from the side. There she half draped herself over Garchomp’s cock, giving teasing suckles with her small mouth. The mouth Daphne had just been kissing. Even with three of them working it, Garchomp’s meat shaft was large enough that they were each able to claim a region without getting in each other’s way.

Weavile tightly gripped the base, half dangling on it as Garchomp’s dick bounced and throbbed in arousal, the motions lifting her off her feet. She was rubbing her face up against the bottom and giving little kitty licks, her sandpapery tongue making a pleasurable contrast with her soft skin. 

Gardevoir had Garchomp’s cock in a form of hug, one arm wrapping up from below and the other from above. She rested her head on top, watching her trainer slowly take more and more into her mouth and throat. Whenever Daphne would bob head head back, Gardevoir would lean over to the furthest point she had reached and kissed it, relishing in the combined taste of Daphne’s saliva and Garchomp’s dick musk. 

As for Daphne herself, she had her hands full, or more like her mouth full, with Garchomp’s lower head. She had never before performed oral sex, let alone on something so large. She had never even considered performing oral sex on a pokemon, one from her team or otherwise. In short, Daphne was inexperienced and in over her head. But she couldn’t just stop. Whether she looked straight towards Gardevoir or up at Garchomp, both just looked so happy each time she was able to take just that little bit more into her throat. And each time she went deeper down, Daphne could feel her pussy spasm in a mini-orgasm. The dirt between her knees had quickly turned into mud, and the knowledge that she was this aroused simply from pleasuring Garchomp only made her more excited.

However, nothing lasts forever, and there was no way Garchomp could have lasted long with three beauties doing their best to bring him absolute pleasure. With a loud roar, the powerful dragon’s whole body shook and he charged slightly forwards. This had three main effects.

The first being that Weavile lost her grip and fell to the ground between Garchomp’s legs before he moved right over. The second was that Gardevoir was knocked off her perch, but she used her psychic powers to stop her descent before she hit the ground. The last was that the entirety of Garchomp’s foot and a half long cock was rammed straight down Daphne’s throat. Over a foot more than she had been able to fit on her own.

Daphne gagged and choked, a muffled _GLURK_ sound barely escaping the tight seal of Daphne’s mouth stretched wide around the four inch thick base. Her watery eyes, filled with tears from the sudden invasion, starred up into Garchomp’s own. It hurt. And it was seriously uncomfortable. Daphne could feel the tip poking her stomach. Daphne couldn’t breathe. She needed to get off. She needed to get Garchomp’s cock out of her throat.

As she was pulling back, Daphne felt two hands grab the sides of her head, holding her in place. Gardevoir had glided back around before taking a kneeling position behind the trainer, not letting her pull her head back. But now that Daphne had Gardevoir supporting her once more, she found her situation to not be that bad at all. The pain was momentary, and the discomfort she had felt at first had given way to pleasure. Even breathing wasn’t too hard as long as she kept calm and focused. And besides, Daphne could see the happiness in Garchomp’s eyes, and knowing that she was the cause of that happiness more than made up for slight oxygen deprivation.

So instead of taking the cock out of her throat, Daphne began to swallow. This proved to be Garchomp’s breaking point, as with a final roar, he erupted. Spurt after spurt, shot after shot, Daphne was swallowing as quickly as she could, trying to keep everything down but the volume was so that her best efforts were not enough. The seal of her lips around the base proved to be too tight for the backwash, but her nasal cavities were wide open and so trails of cum started to flow out her nostrils and down her face. Still, Garchomp kept cumming, more and more semen filling up her stomach even as some of it went the other way. And through it all, Gardevoir never let go.

Daphne couldn’t breathe again. Both her mouth and her nose were clogged up. But she didn’t struggle. She was a good mate. She could handle it. Her stomach was filling so fast that her once lithe and supple form began to round out, her stomach distending forwards to form a cum paunch. Daphne’s eyes fluttered and her vision grew dark as the lack of air pulled her into unconsciousness. Her last thoughts were of how to please her master.

* * *

When Daphne came to she felt full. Stuffed. Like she ate too much and then ate some more. A shudder wracked her body and a scream was torn out of her as her overstimulated sex was brought to another mind breaking orgasm. She braced herself on her arms and looked over her distended stomach to see Gardevoir, head between her thighs, eating her out. 

Gardevoir’s eyes flashed upwards when she noticed the trainer moving, and her whole face lit up in delight. Now that Daphne was awake, the main event could start. Gardevoir gave one final lick, slow and firm, from the bottom of Daphne’s slit up to her clit, before giving it a strong suck. Daphne could barely hold herself up on elbows, throwing her head back to moan in pleasure.

The embrace pokemon crawled up the human’s body, giving small kisses and licks as she passed over Daphne’s now bare form. Daphne couldn’t remember when her clothing had been removed. And as she stared up into Gardevoir’s mesmerizing red eyes, she couldn’t really remember what clothing was at all. The psychic type came in for a kiss and Daphne met her half ways, half thoughts of clothing slipping from her mind as she was once more overcome by the love her pokemon held for her. Nothing could be as perfect as that moment, Daphne decided.

As if to prove her wrong, Gardevoir broke the kiss and tilted Daphne’s head to the side so she could see how the other two pokemon were getting on. Garchomp was standing firm, his arms wrapped around Weavile’s legs from below as he bounced her up and down on his gargantuan dragonhood. Weavile’s arms were wrapped around Garchomp’s neck, her head tilted back into his chest as she cried out, over and over, moaning and screaming. And Daphne could see why.

With her back resting against Garchomp, Weavile’s front was in plain view of Daphne, and she could see a dick shaped bulge starting at Weavile’s groin and reaching all the way up to her neck when Garchomp was fully hilted within her. It made Daphne wonder, if Garchomp had entered Weavile anally instead of vaginally, would she be able to see the tip of his cock in her throat each time Weavile opened her mouth to screech her approval?

Gardevoir pulled the trainer onto her knees and the two of them crawled closer to the action. Gardevoir leaned in, and following her lead, Daphne began to lick at the joining of the two, coming in from the right while Gardevoir took the left. Weavile’s shrieks grew even louder, and Garchomp began to growl and rumble. He wouldn’t last much longer, they all knew it. And they were all excited for his climax, none more so than Weavile herself who could feel the throbbing of the cock within her throughout her entire body like a secondary heartbeat.

And Garchomp did not disappoint. His release was even greater than his first, and as he roared out his triumph, Weavile’s womb was being rapidly filled beyond what her body could have been expected to contain. The dark type’s stomach was immediately swollen far more than Daphne’s had been, and on her much smaller frame the effect seemed even more extreme. The force with which the dragon semen was shooting into her kept the bump from swaggin under its own weight, but gravity’s will could only be thwarted for so long.

Liquid within sloshing, Weavile’s massively inflated womb thwacked down onto the heads of Daphne and Gardevoir, who had still been dutifully paying attention to Weavile’s lips wrapped tightly around the base of Garchomp’s dick. The hit brought them back to the present, and they moved back to watch as Garchomp slowly lifted Weavile up and off him. Weavile gurgled, barely conscious, eyes rolled up into the back of her head. Her arms had gone limp long ago and now she was supported wholly on Garchomp’s arms and penis.

When he had finally lifted her enough to free his tip, there was a loud squelching sound before a torrent of off white fluid flooded out of her gaping lips, the deluge not making a dent in the volume still trapped within her. Garchomp let her drop, and Weavile landed on her stomach which put further pressure on the cum load inside her, forcing a greater discharge out of her quivering cunt. Weavile passed out, worn out and exhausted, but Daphne had lost interest. She knew, it was her turn now.

Daphne felt what she recognized to be Gardevoir’s psychic energy pick her up and lift her face to face with Garchomp. When his arms were secured under her thighs and hers were wrapped tight around his neck, Gardevoir dropped her, and Daphne could feel his pointed tip poke at her entrance. She was a virgin, had never penetrated herself with more than a single, slender finger. But the thought of Garchomp splitting her in two with his meat tower filled her with no trepidation, only excitement.

“Please,” It was her first words since commanding Gengar and Weavile to attack. She looked deep into his eyes, trying to convey feelings which words never could, feelings of such strength she had never imagined possible, “Please, Garchomp, Husband, Master. I need it. Please.”

And with that, Garchomp forced her down so that the entire thing was forced in at once. Daphne opened her mouth but no sound came out. She had felt full before but that was nothing compared to how she felt now. With Garchomp’s first load still splashing around in her stomach and his cock filling up her vagina, breaking straight past her cervix, and pushing her uterus all the way up to the bottom of her breasts, Daphne was in heaven. With one thrust, he had brought her to climax.

Not caring that the fleshy walls of her virgin tight womanhood were spasming and clenching midorgams, Garchomp lifted her slowly, pulling his cock out a foot. Then he rammed back in.

“YESSSS! LIKE THAT! FUCK ME HA-!”

Garchomp opened his maw and shoved his tongue down her open mouth. Though taken by surprise, Daphne wasted no time in wrapping her own, much smaller and softer appendage the intruder, desperately trying to give his tongue a blowjob while his cock absolutely destroyed her pussy.

Daphne felt something apply pressure to the outside of her abdomen and instinctively knew it was Gardevoir’s wispy arms wrapping around her. Her second oldest pokemon sensually caressed her body, up and down, tweaking her nipples, rubbing her clit, and rubbing her hands up and down the distortion caused by Garchomp’s dick.

One lover inside her, another around her, Daphne was losing her mind. Before her first orgasm could even end, a second began, and so on. All she could do was keep sucking on Garchomp’s tongue and gaze into his eyes adoringly as she was double teamed by the svelte psychic and the mighty dragon. 

Garchomp was pounding in and out, his too-large member opening her up in ways her body could never have been ready for. Gardevoir’s actions were not done just in the interest of bringing Daphne more pleasure. She was actually using heal pulseson a small scale at regular intervals. While Daphne was ready, eager even, to continue to fuck Garchomp for the rest of her life, none of them wanted that moment to come any time soon.

Something did cum, however, that something being Garchomp himself. He had dreamed of this moment for so long, had desired, lusted after, his darling trainer since he was just a little Gibble. He wanted to savour the moment, but the satisfaction of living out his fantasy, the erotic way Daphne was meeting his intense gaze, the fact that it was him dominating her, that he had triumphed over Gardevoir and forced the smaller pokemon into a subservient position, all this accumulated into the largest load of Garchomp’s life. And there was no way he could hold it in. Not that he was too disappointed. He would have plenty of chances to savour Daphne later, Gardevoir had made sure of it.

Just like Weavile before her, Daphne could feel Garchomp’s release coming throughout her entire body. When he removed his tongue from her mouth, she gulped down some much needed breaths of air before she could give him the affirmation he did not need, but still craved. Unhooking one arm from around his neck, Daphne raised her hand to the side of his, rubbing the spot right below his eye.

“I want it,” She whispered, lacking the energy to do any more, “I want you to release it all inside of me. Paint my womb. Mark me as yours.” Her mouth turned up in a sly grin, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear, “Get me pregnant. Give me an egg. Make me carry your Gibbles.”

As Daphne predicted, this broke the last of Garchomp’s self control. As the floodgates opened and the dam burst, the two of them raised their heads to the sky to shout in unison, the largest orgasms of their lives wracking their bodies. Gardevoir watched on, envious of both yet happy. This might not have been the life she had always dreamed of having with Daphne, but she knew Garchomp would be a fair master, and as long as she could stay with her dearly beloved trainer Gardevoir would be content.

Daphne’s already inflated belly swelled more, her cum paunch now the sum of that in her stomach and that in her womb. But the human body was not supposed to hold so much, and with more and more flooding her womb with no way out past the seal of Garchomp’s cock, the first load that had been resting in her stomach began to be pushed aside.

It began as a small trickle out of her ass that Daphne did not even notice amidst her pleasure and the wetness of the area caused by her own arousal. But there was no way she could remain oblivious to the threads that found their way up her throat and into her mouth, leaving her to cough and retch at the uncomfortable sensation. The sight of her choking on his previous load, and feeling it drip onto him from her back side, only excited Garchomp further, extending his orgasm and sending even more cum into her quivering womb.

Overwhelmed by pleasure, low on oxygen, and feeling a heaviness beyond any she had ever felt before, it was no surprise that Daphne passed out again, an open mouthed smile on her face with cum drooling out between her lips.

Her last thought was that she was pregnant now for sure.

* * *

Garchomp stood in the cave he had beaten an uppity Haxorus for. His three mates knelt before him, though Weavile actually stood, to be at the perfect height to pleasure him with their mouths. Weavile and Gardevoir kissed and licked up the sides, both looking up at him. Weavile had not stopped looking at him in awe since he had dominated her, completely taken by his power and presence. Gardevoir was more subdued, but no less devoted. Her love for Garchomp was second to her love for Daphne, but so great was that love than even as the runner up Garchomp knew she loved him beyond common comprehension.

Daphne herself was in her place of honour at the head of his cock, doting on the end with a dedication Garchomp knew could not have come solely from Gardevoir’s work. With one hand she stroked around the tip, and with the other she caressed her rounded belly. But this bump was not due to the volume of cum he had shot into her. No, that was the impression of their egg, growing safely within her womb. Garchomp growled in satisfaction and settled his feet firmly on the ground, his element.

This egg would simply be the first of many. After Daphne lays it, Weavile and Gardevoir will clean her up before he will give her another to replace it. And Garchomp had no intention of ever stopping. He will breed Daphne so much that soon shiny Gibble’s would become commonplace.

As he turned his gaze on his other two mates, his mind began to wander. Theoretically, it should be impossible for one of his species to propagate with one of theirs. However, he did manage to impregnate Daphne, and there was nothing theoretical about that. Perhaps, with enough tries, they too will grow heavy with his clutch.

Garchomp chuckled to himself, a deep sound, like two stones grinding each other into dust, and it echoed around the cave, mixing with the wet sounds of flesh on flesh and the moans of his worshipful harem.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time lurker on this site, and figured this is a way I could give back. Hope you enjoy reading it. I had fun writing it, and I've got a couple more ideas so I might keep going.


End file.
